yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signer Dragon
The Signer Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts who are actually servants to the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That same evil, which is now known as the Earthbound Immortals, reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. Five of the six Dragons that have been revealed in the show have been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", and "Black-Winged Dragon". In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Black Rose Dragon" Duel Monsters cards to Rex Goodwin. These three cards, along with the then missing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card, were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Four of the dragons have at least one special support card: Stardust Dragon has Stardust Xiaolong, Stardust Flash, Stardust Mirage, Starlight Road, and Shooting Star; Red Dragon Archfiend has Crimson Fire; Black Rose Dragon has Thorn of Malice; and Ancient Fairy Dragon has Ancient Sunshine. Members Black-Winged Dragon has been associated with the Signer Crow Hogan. As seen in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Episode 95, it is the Fifth Signer Dragon of the series. However, a different dragon was present in the ancient battle between the Earthbound Immortals. Its current location, identity, and possible true ownership is unknown. Varriations So far "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have Varriant Cards. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode". Both of them were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of the Signer Dragons, summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It is currently an OCG-only card. (It is highly doubted that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will recieve a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's Timeline) Accel Synchro The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of Stardust Dragon as well as assumed Accel Synchro counterpart for Red Dragon Archfiend. While the Stardust counterpart ( Shooting Star Dragon ), has long been confirmed for OCG release, Red Dragon Archfiend's counterpart is not quite yet (though it is confirmed that Jack's new ace card will be released the same set and likely is the same card, just not yet confirmed to be an Accel Synchro.) }} Category:Archetype Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's